


Sleeping habits

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Mordecai likes to sleep in his tiger form. As unusual as it sounds, this habit might have its perks.(For a friend)





	Sleeping habits

Despite being a bit perplexed by them at first, Stefan got used quickly to Mordecai’s sleeping habits – as quick as you can get used to having a giant tiger sleeping next to you at least.

It often got messy: Stefan couldn’t feel his arms or legs for days sometimes – but he never suggested Mordecai to just sleep untransformed. If he felt more comfortable like that who was he to tell him to change?

Besides, he looked adorable and every time Stefan couldn’t help but to smile looking at him.

 

 

He still couldn’t believe that someone had been able to warm his way into his heart so easily but maybe it was his fault. Maybe he was just getting softer.

 

 

Being in Daein, with its cold temperatures, that arrangement was also really useful.

Not that Stefan wasn’t used to low temperatures – that was nothing compared to the cold desert nights – but he couldn’t deny that having Mordecai with him wasn’t nice; he was so warm.

 

It was ironic, that a warrior so deadly could also be so soft. Really, he was the perfect pillow.

 

 

Stefan had been searching for Mordecai for a long time now, but he finally found him resting under the shadow of a big tree. Of course he was in his tiger form.

He pondered if he should let him be, but in the end he approached him anyway. He didn’t wake him up though; he just sat on the ground and rested his back against Mordecai’s side, enjoying that rare moment of quiet.

There was something about that that calmed him, and Stefan forgot everything he’d wanted to tell the laguz in the first place.

 

He unconsciously slid his hand against Mordecai’s fur and he heard him purr. Purr.

Mordecai, a warrior from Gania, a tiger laguz, had just purred in front of Stefan.

Taken aback by that at first, Stefan tentatively started to stroke his neck, only to gently scratch behind his ears, and Mordecai’s reaction was the same as before – even though he still didn’t wake up.

Stefan smiled.

 

However, keeping his eyes open was starting to get more difficult, and soon Stefan fell asleep as well.

He usually wouldn’t let his guard down that easily, but with Mordecai it was different: for once he felt he could rely on someone else other than him and his branded brothers.

For once he could trust someone that was different from him and expect to not be betrayed.

 

 

When he opened his eyes he was being held by two strong arms.

If the situation had been different he would’ve tried to break free, to put some distance between him and his aggressor and to make him regret choosing to bother him, but that was not the case.

\- Hey -, he muttered instead, looking up.

Despite the weird angle he could make out Mordecai’s serene expression; he’d been looking ahead of him, but now he was looking down at Stefan.

\- Hello -, Mordecai replied.

 

There were some many things Stefan had wanted to say – they were all resurfacing now as he gradually got more and more awake – but instead he just muttered:

\- Let’s stay here a bit longer -.

\- All right -, Mordecai agreed, and Stefan leaned back against him.

They didn’t say anything more but they both felt relaxed, serene.

Actually, Stefan though as he was closing his eyes again, maybe he could doze off a bit more. Mordecai was so comfortable after all; it would’ve been a shame not taking advantage of his warm presence.

 

There was no danger; he could fall asleep. Mordecai was going to watch over him.


End file.
